


Summoned

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Ritual, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Cas and Gabriel do a ritual in the graveyard, and Gabriel disappears.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 prompt: Graveyard

The ritual was a joke, just a game to scare themselves. But Gabe had disappeared after the final words of the chant - obviously playing a prank.

"Okay, Gabe. Ha, ha. I wanna go home now," Castiel complained. The graveyard was still.

"Gabriel!" Castiel growled, stomping his foot petulantly. Twigs crunched behind him and he spun around to give his brother a piece of his mind. Except the tall man with blonde hair and green eyes wasn't his brother. 

"He's gone." The man said, with a charming smile. "We exchanged places." 

"Who are you?" Castiel demanded. 

Green eyes turned black. "Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos if you liked it ♡
> 
> Also, if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) server ^_^


End file.
